


You Look Like the Rest of My Life

by pure_nostalgia



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Smutty smut arriving but i dont feel like tagging each specific sin XD, YouTube, idk what else to put yet :3, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_nostalgia/pseuds/pure_nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having an 'interesting' dream about Mark, Jack can't seem to shake an odd new feeling towards him. Not that he would ever let that get to him though...cause he's not gay...right?<br/>What will it turn into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

"What did you bring me all the way out here for?" Jack asked the awkward-looking man. Mark, along with fellow youtubers, had thrown Jack a going away party to celebrate his last day in America. Halfway through the festivities, Mark told Jack that he needed to talk to him about something very important outside and rushed for the door. Jack was worried about Mark's well-being more than anything. _I hope Mark is okay_ , he thought.  
"Mark....what's wrong?" Jack questioned after receiving no reply. "Nothing-! Uh, I just....have something to tell you....,"Mark shifted uncomfortably and stared at his feet. "Mark, you can tell me anythin'. You know that, right? I'm here for ya, buddy," Jack said. Mark slowly took a deep breath. He looked up and made eye contact with Jack's ocean blues. Jack did his best to give the worried man what he hoped would come across as a reassuring smile. "Jack....I...," Mark took another deep breath, but maintained eye contact, "I love you." The three words came out firmly, but filled with emotion and sincerity. Jack's eyes widened and he drew a complete blank. _Did Mark Fischbach....just say he loved me...?_ "And-and I know that it probably sounds crazy, and I know that we always joke about 'septiplier,' and I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but Jack I-" Mark's rambling was cut off by Jack's lips connecting with his own. Mark melted into the kiss and instinctively pulled Jack close, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.   
After a few moments, Jack slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against the Korean-German. "Mark, I...I love you too," he stated with twinkling eyes. Mark's face melted into pure happiness as a huge grin found it's way across his lips. Jack couldn't remember the last time he felt this unbelievably happy....until it all started to fade away. Mark became blurry and the outside world around them shook and disappeared. "Mark?! Mark-what's happeni-"

Jack jolted awake and sat up in his bed, his heart pounding in his ears. He looked around at his new surroundings; he was in his bedroom in Ireland. _It was just a dream, then...but it felt so real..._ Jack wearily rubbed his eyes and sighed. _Why did I dream about Mark?_ Mark was one of his best friends that he had made from his youtube career, and fans always shipped them together, that much he knew. And they had always let the "septiplier" fandom be, even encouraged it at times. It did no harm, and he had always taken it as flattery. But what was this feeling then? Why did he feel...some kind of connection with Mark? Jack decided to try to shake off the feeling. He had videos that needed to be recorded and uploaded today, he didn't have the time to focus on whatever this feeling was. He would forget that crazy dream and focus on the tasks at hand. _Time to get on with the day!_

That had been the plan, at least.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was in the middle of editing the first video of the day when his phone dinged. Taking a moment to check his phone, he unlocked it to read **Hey Jackaboy!** from none other than Mark himself. Upon seeing the text from Mark, Jack felt his heartbeat speed up in his chest. He felt...nervous? Jack decided to try to ignore his growing pulse and responded to Mark's text. **Hey Markimoo! What's up?** Jack reread his text once over before sending it. _Casual enough_ , he thought to himself. But when did it become so hard to be casual?  
Soon after, his phone went off again. Jack felt his heart stop as he read the next text. **I actually need to talk to you about something...But I need you to be open-minded okay?** Memories of his dream flashed through Jack's head. _No way...no way it could be...no. Mark was straight, anyway. Mark was definitely straight._ Jack almost kicked himself. _And I'm straight!! What am I thinking?_ Jack took a deep breath, tried to clear his head, and responded: **Of course. What is it?  
** Jack found himself anxiously awaiting Mark's reply. After about ten minutes, Jack had returned to editing as forgotten the texts. When his phone went off again, however, Jack practically jumped at his device. With shaking hands, he unlocked his phone and read: **Well, Bob Wade and I were wondering if u could fly over here? We have enough to pay for ur ticket and everything, we thought maybe we could make some collab vids and just hang out. It's been awhile since we've seen u!** Jack's heart began slowing back down to a normal pace. _Of course it had wouldn't have been related to the dream._ He thought it was extremely considerate of Mark to want him over and even offer to pay...but why did he feel slightly disappointed at the response..? Confused, Jack pushed down the feeling and responded quickly to Mark's offer. **I'd love to! Just say the date and I'm there :)** Even though for some reason he felt slight disappointment, he was still as excited as ever to see Mark. It really had been a long time. With a few more shared texts the detailed were discussed, and Jack would be flying over in three days. He'd be stay for about two weeks at Mark's place.

 

Wait. 

...he'd be staying at Mark's place.  
Just the two of them.  
For two weeks.

 

Jack felt like he was about to go into cardiac arrest. He had not thought this through.

 

 _What was there to think through?_ It was just him staying at his platonic male friend's house, nothing weird there. _Of course, it was the same platonic male friend that had confessed his love for me in his dream last night...But that didn't mean anything! It was just a dream. It would be fine. All would be fine._  
At the end of the day, Jack flopped back on his bed and was exhausted. Well, technically at the beginning of the next day, since his busy schedule had him going to bed at 5 a.m. and waking up around 1 p.m. everyday. Not only had today been busy, but he couldn't even concentrate. Fans had already left comments on his second video saying he looked distracted and asking if he was okay. Jack decided he would reassure them when he woke up, he was far too tired for that now, For now, he needed to concentrate on resting and get this feeling about staying at Mark's house off of his mind. _It's just excitement. I need to get it off my mind._

Needless to say, Jack didn't get much sleep last night.


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets packed and arrives at Mark's place....

Jack spent the next few days preparing for the trip. He worked on recording and editing videos to stockpile so he wouldn't have to worry about making any at Mark's house. Unfortunately, three days turned out to be short notice for a youtuber. He barely had time to sleep or eat, mainly ever breaking for the bathroom. It was hard to keep his energy up for each video, and it didn't help that his mind was constantly racing with excitement and nervousness at the thought of staying at Mark's.   
He only remembered to start packing the night before the trip. As he packed some socks from his sock draw, he came across a few condoms and a container of lube he kept in there 'just in case.' Of course, they hadn't seen any use since his relationship with Signe. Jack didn't have the heart to date anyone right away after she broke it off six and a half months ago, but recently he felt ready to try again with someone else. Although he was still very nervous and scared of getting hurt again, he told himself he would work hard at opening up.   
_Well, it never hurts to be prepared..._ Jack thought to himself as he carefully grabbed the few condoms and lube from his drawer and put it on top of his possessions in his suitcase. _The chances of getting lucky are practically zero, buuuut you never know what could might happen...maybe I'll meet some American girl or something..?_ Jack knew he wasn't really the kind of guy that had spontaneous sex or really had sex before falling in love, but you never know right? With that last addition to his luggage, Jack had finished packing. He zipped up his suitcase and propped it up by his front door. Mark and the guys had been so nice to send him money or the needed ticket and whatnot, and he put everything he needed on top of the suitcase. He set his alarm and hurried to bed to try to get any sleep before the big day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The flight to America hadn't been too bad, and Jack nervously waited at the airport for Mark to pick him up. He had never been one to be able to keep still on a regular basis, but now that fidgeting was amplified due to his nerves. He kept shifting his weight between his feet, constantly looking for Mark. Doubt had begun to creep through Jack's mind until a familiar low voice whispered "Top of the mornin' to ya laddy" from behind him directly in his right ear. Jack let out a terrified high-pitched shriek to turn around and see a laughing Mark, proud of his success at scaring the Irish man. Jack slapped Mark's arm. "Mark!!!" Jack exclaimed. Finally composing himself from his giggle fest, Mark responded, "What?!? What did I do wrong?" Jack just glared at him.   
"Although I will say I didn't know you had such a girly scream like that in you, Jack."   
"Oh shut up ya doof!"   
"Oh c'mon, I just wanted to show you what you were going to be sounding like later...," Mark responded easily with a wink. Jack felt his heart momentarily flutter. Not to mention the last time he was this close to Mark was in his dream.... _Oh shite, I need to say something!_ "Uhh psshh, you WISH ya could make me sound like that!" Jack said with a smirk. All of a sudden, the two youtubers picked up on their names being murmured and whispered in the background. Several groups of people had recognized the two and groups of fans had began forming. One fangirl shouted above the rest, "WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST FUCK ALREADY?!" The rest of them began laughing and cheering at that notion. Mark just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Here, I parked over here." Mark grabbed Jack's hand and walked in front of him to began leading him away from the fans to his car, but not before raising his other arm in the air like Superman and shouting "SEPTIPLIER AWAAAAAY!!!!" The fans cheered as they made their way to Mark's car. Thankfully, no one noticed the blush that had crept upon Jack's cheeks.

As they were driving away, Mark started conversation first. "Sorry about that, I honestly didn't expect fans to be there. So much for a 'surprise' collab video, I guess," Mark said with a laugh and a shake of his head. "Yeah. What ideas did you have in mind for that anyway?" Jack questioned.   
"Well...I can honestly say I have no idea yet."   
"Ohh very professional."   
"Well-hey! I thought we could come up with something together!"   
"Whatever ya say, Markimoo."

They spent the rest of the drive catching up and joking around like old times. When they pulled up to Mark's house, Mark went to get Jack's luggage for him. "You certainly didn't bring much huh?" Mark said, observing the lack of luggage. Jack shrugged. "I didn't really need much. Other than basic stuff I just brought clothes." "Well considering your tiny Irish self I guess your clothes are pretty light," Mark commented as he lifted the suitcase out of his trunk. "I believe the proper term yer lookin' for is 'fun size,'" Jack retorted, closing the trunk. Mark laughed. "Well, that's one way to put it, Jackaboy." Mark unlocked his door and they were both greeted by a happy Golden Retriever. "Hey Chica!!" Jack yelled gleefully as he knelt down to pet Mark's dog. Mark smiled at the cute sight and shut the door behind them. "I'll go put your suitcase in the guest room okay?" Jack only nodded in response, too engrossed in playing with Chica. Mark chuckled and left the room.   
Midway through tug-o-war with Chica over a toy rope, Jack heard Mark call as he came down the hallway. "Uhh Jack..?" "Yeah?" Jack called back. Mark entered the room, holding up what he had in his hands.

 

A condom and lube.

 

"Just clothes huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward sexual tension time!! XD  
> And even though this is fanfiction, I do try to keep Mark and Jack somewhat in character :3


	3. The Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has to talk to Mark about that dream of his, leaving Mark to choose how to react.

All color had left Jack's face as realization slowly dawned upon him. Chica pulled the rope away from Jack with ease and ran into a corner to amuse herself with it. "It's just, I put them there cause...well uh...Hey, wait a sec!-why'd ya go through my bag anyway?!" Jack asked defensively. It was Mark's turn to get awkward. "No it uh...it wasn't like that! I was going to put some of your things away for you while you played with Chica...I was trying to be nice!" All Jack could manage to say was a meek "Oh." The two fell into an awkward silence, the only sound being Chica happily gnawing away in the corner. Mark shifted uncomfortably in his place in front of the door frame. What he really wanted was to ask why "those items" were packed exactly, but Jack seemed too flustered.  
Deciding to break the tense atmosphere with humor, Mark raised his eyebrows and joked with the most serious tone he could muster, "Was someone planning on using these with me? Because I'll have you know that I don't usually put out before the first date, Jack." Jack's mouth fell open before he could think of what to say. "W-what? I-no, that's not...That's not what I was trying to do at all!" Jack stammered, red in the face. The Korean-German furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Jack, it was just a joke...." Jack gave him a weak smile in return. "Yeah, I know, it's just....you know I'm not gay, right?" he shyly asked. "Yeah, Jack. I know," Mark said, breaking out into an odd grin. They both began to crack up into chuckling at the whole situation. After they composed themselves, Mark spoke first. "But uh....for real, like, why did you bring these?" He inquired with a smile tugging at his lips, trying not to erupt into more goofy laughter. Jack gave an awkward shrug. "I..I don't know, I just thought it wouldn't hurt to be prepared, I guess. You know, just in case or something."   
"Thought you'd be able to swoon the heart of a girl within two weeks huh?"  
"What-I don't know! It was just in case, ya never know!"  
"Okay, Jack. I'll go uh...put these back." Mark left the room laughing, and Jack felt more humiliated than ever.  _Why did I bring those?_ He thought to himself. But somehow, he didn't quite regret it. He thought over the conversation in his head. _"you know I'm not gay, right?"..._ _Mark had taken that pretty well. Wait, how else could he have taken it??_ Before Jack could finish this thought, Mark returned to the room. "Yo, you wanna watch a movie or something?" Mark asked, trying to deviate away from the previous conversation entirely. Jack nodded and climbed up on to the couch and grabbed the nearest remote. He started to scroll through the shows and movies on Mark's list on Netflix before he was joined by Mark next to him, who placed his arm across the back of the seat behind Jack. Jack felt himself grow uncomfortable at Mark's closeness to him, and shifted away some. "Jack...? Are you alright?" Mark worriedly asked, "You've been acting pretty weird. Is something going on?"  
Jack's heart rate sped up.  _I need to talk to him about it._ Jack took in a deep breath, and in one exhale Jack spewed out, "Mark I had a very weird dream about you and I've been thinking about it and it's bothering me and I need to tell you about it." Mark tried to process all that he heard. "Okay, wait, you had a dream about me? What happened?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, wow" was all Mark could think to say upon hearing Jack's recollection of his dream those nights ago. "Yeah. I mean, I dunno, it was weird. It made me feel weird,"  Jack responded. "Well, you haven't dated anyone in a long time Jack. Maybe your mind is just trying to supply something for you to try again?"  
Upon the confused look on Jack's face, Mark continued, "Well, you're not gay, you said that yourself. So it's probably just your subconscious experimenting a bit, maybe it's hinting at you that you're ready to date again?" Jack looked at the ground as he took in Mark's words.  _That does make a lot of sense._  
"Y-yeah, but..I dunno, just even so, it still felt...weird," Jack said softly. Mark offered him a friendly smile.  
"Well, it probably is a bit weird that it was of such a close friend of yours." Jack nodded and looked up at Mark.  _He's being so understanding about all of this._ Jack felt...happy.   
"Thank ya, Mark...I actually feel a lot better about it now," Jack beamed.   
"No problem, Jackaboy! Thanks for telling me. And if you don't mind, I think I'd like to go to bed now, it's getting a bit late."  
"Oh, uh, of course! Thanks for listenin' to me ramble about all o' this. Have a good night," Jack said with a smile.  
Mark let out a soft chuckle. "Goodnight, Jack."

With that, Mark walked down the hallway to his room. Once inside, Mark closed the door and pressed his back to it, sinking down to the ground. He rested his head against his knees and hugged his legs amidst a feeling of emptiness. He was glad to have helped Jack sort out his feelings, of course. He didn't want him feeling weird or confused.

So, it was then that Mark decided that there was no way Jack could know that Jack's dream was Mark's dream come true.


	4. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon hearing some "strange" noises, Jack walks in on Mark doing a certain something in his room and discovers something he didn't know about him. Enjoy! ;) :)

Jack had been at Mark's house for a few days now, and nothing particularly out of the ordinary had occurred. Ever since they had that little conversation about his dream the other day, Jack had felt significantly relieved. Not only was Mark completely understanding and patient about the whole thing, but he had made Jack feel much better about all of it. Most of his initial awkwardness around Mark had dissolved, and they had even began to sit and down and brainstorm ideas for some collaboration videos the other day. In Jack's eyes, everything seemed to be going well.

Until he heard those noises. 

Jack had first noticed the noise the day after he and Mark had that talk. It was about ten at night when he had returned to his guest bedroom, grabbed his laptop, and flopped onto the bed. Soon after he had logged on, he faintly heard a steady creaky noise that sounded like it was coming from a close-by room. Jack simply ignored it; it wasn't too loud and he figured perhaps Mark had some kind of old appliance on in another room or something. No biggie. Everyone's house had some kind of odd-sounding appliance or something, the YouTuber supposed. He had decided to put in headphones and listen to music, so he was completely unaware when the creakiness had become quicker and louder that night.

Tonight, however, Jack didn't have headphones in.   
When he first heard the noise, he chose to ignore it yet again. It certainly wasn't something that particularly bothered him at any rate. Even when it became a bit louder and steadier, he still had tuned it out entirely. 

It wasn't until the noise was accompanied by a much more unusual sound that he could no longer tune it out.

At first he could not decide what it was. It almost sounded like a whimper, like a slight exhale of breath that sounded far too human to be some kind of appliance.  _Is that...Mark?_ Jack wondered. The whimper came again, louder than the last time,...and saying his name?! To Jack, it sounded like a weak cry for help.  _Is he okay??_  
Jack closed his laptop and tossed it across the bed before hurriedly getting up and rushing out of the guest room, practically throwing the door off its hinges in the process. Sprinting down the hallway, Jack located where the noises sounded like they were coming from: Mark's room.   
_Oh god, oh god, please let him be okay,_ Jack thought as he reached the room, oblivious as ever. With shaky hands, he gently grasped the knob and turned it slowly. 

"Mark..?" he called out carefully as he quietly opened the door. His eyes searched frantically for any sign of an injured Mark in the dim room, which was only illuminated by a laptop screen.

All noises came to a halt as Jack's eyes widened at the sight before him. Mark nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing his name called and tried to hide what was happening, but not before Jack had the chance to began to take in everything he had seen in front of him, piece by piece.

 _Mark._  
_A startled and scared looking Mark._  
_Naked Mark._  
_With...with his cock in his hand..._  
_In front of his laptop._  
_His laptop that was playing porn._  
_Gay porn._

_..._

Jack only took a couple seconds more before he mumbled a barely audible "sorry," and quickly turned around and shut the door loudly behind him.  
Never in his life before had Jack felt more...he didn't even know what he felt. Jack stood outside that door for a long time, not quite sure what he should do exactly. _Are we...are we supposed to talk about this..? Or never talk about this? What now?_ Jack wasn't sure how he was going to be able to talk to or even look at Mark directly the next time he saw him. _This is bad._ They had more videos to make, and was here for another 11 days! 

  
As Jack made his way back to the guest room, other thoughts crept into his head.  


_So...Mark likes...guys...?_ Jack had no idea. They were close friends, why hadn't Mark told him? Didn't he know that Jack would accept him, no matter what? He was fine with it, of course, but nonetheless surprised. He never would have guessed. Jack pondered all of the gay jokes between the two.  _How has he felt about Septiplier? Sure, they're jokes, but has he...has he ever considered me...?_ Jack physically shook his head. Why had he thought THAT? He needed to figure out how he was going to talk to Mark again, not waste time on something like that. 

As soon as Jack entered his room, however, he froze right in his tracks. Another thought had hit him like a semi truck speeding down the highway.

_Didn't...didn't I hear Mark say my name...?_

If Jack thought his face was already blushing from the night's events, it had been nothing compared to the pink shade it was now. 

 

 

While Jack could be described as being embarrassed about the whole situation, Mark Fischbach, on the other hand, was completely petrified.


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "little incident" is told from Mark's perspective, and continues on to his confrontation with Jack. (sorry but i really wanted to tell this from Mark's POV too, just for a little back ground ;) ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you guys soooo much for all of the positive feedback! I read each and every comment and I'm so happy that you guys are liking it! And we reached 100 kudos! Yay :D ^_^ That makes me sooo happy, I can't believe it, thank you guys so much :')  
> Also, I am sorry that the last chapter was pretty short, and it's taken much longer for this update, but I wanted to make it longer for you guys and give you guys a bit more ;)  
> As always, enjoy!! :)

Mark's heart would not stop pounding. _How could this have all gone so wrong?_

The day had started normally enough. He had spent the day showing Jack around town, taking him to different tourist spots and restaurants. He loved just getting spend time with the Irish man, and it felt like a privilege to get to lead Jack around town. He loved Jack's adorable fascination over little things that he wouldn't personally think twice about. Mark liked looking at the world through Jack's eyes, it gave him some refreshing perspective. It seemed like Jack could practically see things that Mark couldn't.

However, In Mark's eyes, everything seemed to be going terribly.

Because the only thing Jack couldn't see, it would seem, was Mark's true feelings toward him. After the whole discussion about Jack's dream, Mark knew he couldn't reveal anything in the slightest. Jack had made it very clear he had no interest in guys whatsoever, and now with him finally over Signe, there was no way Mark could step in now and ruin everything. He'd never accept him. And risk the friendship they had together? Mark decided he would definitely have to keep those feelings to himself. At all costs.  
Although, just because he pushed them down, doesn't mean they weren't there.

And it definitely didn't stop..."other thoughts" from creeping their way into his mind.

Mark liked Jack for his personality first and foremost; sex was never a priority, exactly. But he'd be damned if he said he hadn't checked out Jack's ass whenever he walked in front of him. Or any chance he got, really. And boy, was it a nice one. He wondered what Jack would do if he slapped it "as a joke." He could play that off, right? _Just a bro thing, totally platonic._ Mark shook his head in an attempt to discard his own thoughts. Now he was just getting ridiculous.

Later that night, the two had said goodnight after a long day. Mark laid down on his bed and reflected on the great day he had spent with Jack. Even though he had to suppress any romantic feelings, any day with him was a good one to Mark.  
And then those dirty little thoughts found their way into his head again. Well, more like they had started to reach a different head, too.

He knew he shouldn't masturbate when he had a guest over, especially Jack, but that soldier downstairs at full attention was not going to stand down any time soon. 

In attempt to get him off his mind, Mark decided to watch some good old-fashioned porn. Porn never made him have to suppress feelings toward a close friend that he could never reveal. Porn was good.

Now, in his own head, Mark had been out of the closet for awhile. Sure he'd never told anyone, but he himself knew that he was gay. He had come to terms with it a few months ago after he had been denying it for so long. Officially, however, Mark had never actually had a boyfriend before, but he wanted to try it more than anything. Girls were...okay, but Mark had never really taken much of an interest in them. Something about guys excited Mark in a way that no girl ever had. He wasn't sure when he would feel ready to tell his friends and family. _But for now, it'll have to wait,_ Mark thought to himself as he began scrolling through a selection of videos on his favorite gay porn site.

After a bit of looking, he clicked on a video and worked down his pants and underwear. He had to be comfortable, after all. It wasn't until Mark really looked at one of the men in the video that he noticed something odd. The guy had a similar likeness to Jack.  Of course, upon close inspection, one could tell that it was not actually Jack, but with a bit of imagination, Mark could definitely see it. And oh man, was it easy to picture.

That's when Mark's thought began taking a turn he had been trying to avoid. 

Jack.

Mark could only imagine what it'd be like to get to fuck Jack. He'd start off slow -with plenty of prep-time beforehand of course- until Jack was all adjusted and gave him the go-ahead to move. But that's all Mark would need. He could only imagine what it'd be like to get to pound into him relentlessly, hearing Jack's symphony of moans entice him to keep going. And every time he hit that special spot in juuust the right way, he'd get the privilege of witnessing those baby blues shut tight, see his back arch in pleasure, feel those nails claw at him for dear life, and hear the dirtiest of moans that Jack held within him...ohhh, wouldn't that be a sight.  
Mark's fist instinctively pumped his cock faster, Mark too far gone to notice or care about the bed creaking louder and louder.

_Jack...._

He was he only thing on Mark's mind right now, and being so lost amidst the pleasure he was completely unaware he had said the other's name out loud. It was already lost among his pants and stifled moans. As Mark got closer he felt himself get sweatier. He took off his shirt and stepped out of the jeans and boxer briefs that were bunched up at his ankles.  

His hand's rhythmic motion around his cock became more erratic and quick as he began nearing his edge. Mark shifted attention back to what was happening between the two men on screen. Ohh that was a position he'd have to try with Jack, have him like that while he- oh god, was he close!! Oh fuck, if he could just- oh god, he was gonna-

"Mark...?"  
  
The entire world just came to a complete halt. Mark had no idea what to do. _When the hell had the door opened?!_  Here he was, borderline orgasm, cock in hand, watching gay porn; and then all of a sudden there was Jack in the doorway standing stiffly, pale as ever, with an unreadable expression and widened eyes. Mark reacted as fast as he could've once the initial shock wore off. He hurriedly shut the screen and pulled on his underwear as quickly as he could and tried to hide the incident. Needless to say, it was no use. Jack had seen. Jack had seen everything. Mark heard a faint "sorry" that was barely above a whisper as Jack turned around and shut the door behind him immediately.  Mark was left in his room alone, completely petrified. 

Obviously there was no point in trying to finish now, so Mark put his clothes back on and tried to make himself presentable. He'd have to face Jack, they'd have to talk, there was no other way. Jack couldn't simply forget what happened, and they couldn't just pretend it never did, so Mark knew he needed to give some kind of explanation before Jack's brain jumped to all kinds of conclusions. And he'd much rather have this conversation now rather than wait to deal with the awkwardness in the morning. As Mark stood in front of Jack's door, a thought occurred to him. _What am I even going to say?_  Mark froze in place, not quite sure what to do. _Fuck it,_ he thought, _I'll just wing it._ With a hesitant fist, Mark gently knocked on Jack's door. No answer. Mark slowly opened the door, "Jack...?" 

Clearly surprised, Jack whisked around and looked at Mark. The Irish man still had a faint blush spread across his cheeks, and it looked as if he had still been contemplating the night's events. His tousled hair was all over the place; apparently he had absent-mindedly ran his hands through it several times.   
With a pounding heart, Mark mustered up the courage to speak first. "Hey, Jack...I, uh...," Mark shifted uncomfortably, "I think we need to talk about...this...?" He ended the statement on a question, wondering if Jack actually wanted to discuss it at all. Jack only looked at him in response, no words daring come to his lips. Mark took the lack of objection as enough incentive to continue. "So, uh...you, uh...," Mark cleared his throat and rushed, "I suppose you saw the screen then, right?"  
Still, Jack said nothing. He just awkwardly coughed and shifted his gaze to the ground.  
"Well, I'll take that as a yes...so uh, Jack, I'm...I'm sorry we've never talked about this and I've never said anything, but I'm...I'm gay, Jack," Mark let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding back. "Sean," Mark stated flatly. Jack looked up at the mention of his real name. "You know, you not saying anything really doesn't help. I know I should've told you sooner, but I can't change the past and  I'm telling you now so that should be enough. If...if you have a problem with it then okay, but this is who I am Jack and I would really appreciate it if you could just say some- "  
" -why did you say my name, Mark," Jack stated. It barely came out like a question, more just like an exasperated statement.   
"...what...?" Mark gave him a puzzled look.  
"I said. Why did you say my name, Mark!" Jack shouted, making dead eye contact. "When you were in your room, jacking off or what the fuck ever, why did you say my name?!"  
Mark's blushed profusely, that special kind of blush that spreads all the way up to your ears. "Jack, I...I wasn't trying to...I...Jack, why are you so mad?"  
"I'm not-!!" Jack cut himself off and took a few deep breaths. "I'm not mad at you, Mark, I'm mad at the situation," he finally stated.  
"Why, exactly? It was just an accide-"  
"Because I didn't want it to be an accident! I felt something, I felt weird, I felt...god, I don't know, but I liked it Mark! And I don't know why!"

Mark found himself only able to stare in response. 

 

 


	6. The One Thing He Knows For Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack attempt to figure feelings out and try to decide where things could go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow I'm so sorry guys! It's been a little while. I've been so busy! Also, I tend to be very...sporadic, when I write these things. My creativity and inspiration comes in bursts of motivation, so I work on a chapter randomly over the course of a few days. But, I'm happy with the end result, so here it is! I've also been trying to keep these at a decent length c: I hope you guys like it, and thank you all for your wonderful support, it means the world to me!! :) Enjoy :)

After what felt like hours to Jack, Mark finally spoke. "You liked..." Mark trailed off, taking in what Jack had said. "What does that mean, Jack?"  
"How am I s'pose to know?!"Jack snapped. When Mark didn't say anything in response, the Irish man added, "I just...I almost felt...not almost, I DID feel flattered by it, Mark. It made me feel...special, I guess...?" Jack said uncertainly.  
_Just play it off_ , Mark thought to himself. "Well, it is flattering to hear your name in that kind of...given situation...Everybody likes to feel wanted, and- "  
"Oh would ya just shut up!?" Jack cut Mark off angrily. Mark stood there awkwardly, clearly taken off guard.  Jack sighed. "I don't mean that in a mean way, Mark. But you keep trying to give some kinda...logical explanation."  
"But- "  
"I don't want that Mark! This isn't 'logical,' this isn't 'normal!' This is weird! And you just don't 'accidentally' say someone's name while masturbating." Jack folded his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrows at Mark.  
"It's possible to- "  
"Mark!"  
The two fell into awkward silence. Mark knew that Jack was right. Mark internally cursed himself. _Why did I try to talk to him?_  
"Mark, please look at me."  
Mark looked up from where he had been staring at the ground. He hadn't even realized he had been focusing intently on the carpet.  
Once eye contact was established, Jack finally asked the question that had been prying on his mind.

"Do you...do you like me?"

Mark's world seemed to come to a screeching halt. The adrenaline started pumping and he had no idea what to do. It amazed him that Jack couldn't hear his heart pounding in his chest. Mark tried to think of something but nothing came to mind. _Say something- anything!_  
"What?" Mark visibly cringed at his lack of a coherent response. He needed to buy himself more time to think of a proper answer. _Should I tell him now or...? What will he think of me? ...what will change?_  
Jack uncertainly tried to ask again. "Do you like....," Jack shook his head. "Never mind."

Jack felt utterly stupid. _Why would I have ever thought that? Maybe he said my name, but...Since when does lust equate to love?_

Jack turned around, feeling tears began to well up in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was getting emotional. He tried his best to keep his voice level as he said, "I think you should go to bed now, Mark."  
"What? I didn't even answer Jack- "  
"You don't have to Mark, just go to bed!" To Jack's dread, his voice cracked on the last word. _Why am I so upset?_  
"Hold on a sec Jack- "  
"Just go- "  
"SEAN!" Mark yelled firmly. _Why won't he listen to me?_ He angrily thought. He had no idea why he was so worked up; all he knew was that he had to get Jack to listen to him.  
"WHAT?!" Jack shouted back as he spun around, letting the tears that were threatening to fall slide down his cheeks. He wasn't a guy that cried much, but for some reason it seemed that now was an appropriate time.

Mark didn't know what to do. He had Jack's attention... _now what?_

In the a moment of pure impulse, Mark did the only thing he could think to do.

He grabbed Jack by his collar and yanked him forward, bringing a sudden gasp from the smaller man...

...and kissed him.

It wasn't exactly one of those neat, hot, movie-like kisses. It was more like how the majority of first kisses went; sloppy, definitely awkward- but filled with hope.

To Mark's pleasant surprise, Jack didn't pull away. Jack's eyes were blown wide with shock and he felt his face turn red. He wasn't even sure what to do. Just as Jack was getting comfortable, and slowly closed his eyes, Mark gently pulled away. He took a good look at the green-haired man before him. He couldn't recall a previous time that he had seen Jack look so flustered.

No one said anything for a few moments. Mark, being someone that took initiative in lightening the mood, smugly stated, "I think I'd like to submit that as my final answer."  
This brought out a small chuckle from Jack and he shook his head. "That's all ya got to say?"  
"What am I supposed to say? You did ask, after all."  
"Yer right," Jack scoffed.

Another awkward silence.

"Jack... What does this...what does this mean for us?"  
"Honestly, Mark, I have no idea."  
"I figured," Mark stated plainly. "But...didn't you say you weren't gay, Jack?" Mark added.  
"Not being gay doesn't mean I don't like guys at all, ya know. It might just mean I still like girls too."

Never in his life had Mark wanted to punch himself in the face more. _Why hadn't that crossed his mind?!_

"So...you're bi, then?" Mark questioned, wanting to make completely sure. Jack say on the bed and ran his hands through his hair a few times.  
"I...don't know. I'm not quite sure what I am right now," Jack admitted. "I hadn't ever even considered that until that uh...dream I had, if you remember." The Korean-German nodded in understanding.  
"Well...for now, how about we call it a night, and tackle this tomorrow...?" Mark suggested.  
"Yeah. I'd like that," Jack beamed. Mark gave him a smile and a nod before turning around to the door.  
"Oh, and Mark?"  
Mark stopped in the doorway. "Yeah?" He responded without turning around.  
"You know that kiss we just had?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I guess I'm confused right now, but...the one thing I can say for sure right now is that...I liked it. As to what that means, I've no idea. But the only thing I know is that I liked it."  
Mark smiled, still turned away. "Goodnight, Jack." Even though Jack couldn't see his face, he could practically hear the smile in Mark's voice.  
"Goodnight, Mark."

As Mark gently closed the door behind him and made his way down the hallway, he wasn't quite sure what to think. Sure, Jack wasn't his yet, he had some figuring out to do. That was understandable for someone in his position. _But Jack said he liked the kiss._

When Mark flopped into bed, sleep slowly tugging him away from reality, he smiled to himself. Jack liked the kiss...and for now, that was enough.


	7. The Start of What We've All Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tells Mark what how he feels about the whole situation, and thinks end up getting a little steamy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES

Mark awoke the next morning feeling like a brand new man. He had gone to bed with thoughts of Jack swimming through his mind and woke up just the same. As soon as his sleepy eyes opened, the first thing he thought of was the adorable Irish man. His cute smile, his kiddish laugh, the feeling of his soft lips against his...Mark couldn't remember the last time he had felt this giddy.

He slowly stood up out of bed and faintly heard some rustling coming from the kitchen. Figuring that Jack must be up, Mark smiled and made his way to the living room.

~~~

Jack, on the other hand, awoke with a tang of nervousness in his chest. This was all new to him, he hadn't even thought about any of this before until that weird dream. Okay, well now he was just lying to himself; he had thought about it before, but he had always simply denied and rejected it. _Have I been denying myself?_ Jack wondered. He guessed...he guess he had been. Then, the main question of concern popped into his head. _Do I want to try things with Mark?_ Mark was great and Jack loved to spend time with him. And Mark wanted to try it. _But what if something goes wrong? Could we still be friends?_ These questions continued to cycle through Jack's mind relentlessly. 

_~~~_

The morning felt a bit awkward for Mark. While he had felt satisfied with the events of the previous night, he couldn't help but feel a burning curiosity towards Jack's feelings. Of course, he had no intention of pressing Jack. He didn't want to pressure him and wanted to give him his space. Mark thought it would be best to not talk about for a while to let Jack breathe.

But after a couple days, Mark found himself constantly wondering what the green-haired man could possibly be thinking. As a result, he absent-mindedly watched Jack as he went about simple tasks, such as making a cup of coffee, eating breakfast, and setting up recording equipment. It wasn't until Jack said something that Mark realized what he was doing.

"Mark..?"  
"Y-yeah?" Mark responded, snapping out of it.  
"Yer starin' at me."  
"Oh, uh...sorry about that," Mark faintly apologized.  
"What's on yer mind?" Jack asked as he set down the light he had been trying to set up behind the camera.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've been like this ever since the other night," Jack remarked.  
"I was just...wondering if you had given any thought to what happened last night. I don't want to sound pushy, though, I know you need your time to think."  
"Well, I've thought about it some."  
"Oh."

Both of them sat in an awkward silence. They seemed to have a knack for those.

"Mark?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I uh...I think I want ta' try...try a relationship and all, but I'm scared."  
Mark felt his heart leap from his chest. _Calm down, don't get too hopeful yet,_ Mark willed himself. "What are you scared of, exactly?"  
"I just don't want things to get all messy between us if somethin' goes wrong," Jack stated, knowing these prepared words by heart due to all the time he had ran this conversation through his head.  
Mark nodded thoughtfully. "I think...I think we'd be okay. Like, if something bad does happen it might be weird at first, but I think that ultimately we could still be friends."  
Jack walked over and sat next to where Mark was on the couch. "Do ya really think that?" Jack inquired.  
Mark gave him a smile. "I really do."

Jack looked up at Mark, feeling his heart pounding. _His eyes are so gorgeous._ They were entirely different from his own, a dark and mysterious depth that Jack wanted to be invited into. They were intense to look into, to guess what might be concealed behind them. Mark was always a man of hidden feelings, one never knew quite what he was thinking or feeling. He was far more analytical than Jack, not being one to let his emotions get the best of him. Jack wished he could be more like that. Maybe then he wouldn't be so emotional all of the time. He figured it wouldn't hurt to take his emotions and loud feelings a couple notches down. But either way, here Mark was, vulnerable and open to Jack, patiently waiting for him. He knew Mark was completely out of his comfort zone with all this, but yet here he was, putting himself out there, wanting to try this with him of all people. How long had he been staring into his eyes now?

Mark stared back into Jack's baby blues, feeling his own hands shaking out of nervousness.  _His eyes are so beautiful._ They were bright and welcoming, much unlike his own. They were overwhelming to look into, to see all of the hope and emotion and excitement and nervousness they revealed all at once. Jack had always been an open book that willingly expressed his feelings to the ones he cared about. One never had to guess with Jack, it was evident whether he was happy or hurt or any emotion, really. Mark strived to be more like that. Maybe then he wouldn't be so closed up all of the time. Sure, he cried during milestone videos, but it seemed that YouTube was the only thing he could be open about. But regardless, this energetic man was choosing him to express himself to; Jack wanted him to be the one to hear all of those little random thoughts and rambling emotions. Of all people Jack could go to, somehow he had taken Mark up on his offer and was choosing him. How long had they been maintaining this eye contact for?

With all these thoughts consuming their heads and this prolonged eye contact, it seemed as though there was only one thing left to do.

Before either of them knew it, they were kissing once again. Neither of them could tell who had leaned in first or quite how it had happened, but needless to say, neither of them particularly cared.

This time, however, there was no pulling away. After a few moments, Mark opened his mouth a little and carefully slipped his tongue into the smaller man's mouth. To Mark's pleasant surprise, it was eagerly welcomed with an opened mouth that was trying not to smile. Soon their tongues were intertwined in what had became a passionate make-out session.

Jack deepened the kiss by tangling his hands in the other's thick black and red hair. He seemed to like it, so Jack gave it a slight, experimental tug. This provoked an immediate response from Mark, who deeply moaned against Jack's mouth and began breathing heavily. His hands slid down the smaller man's side and rested on his hips, pulling him closer- if that was even possible. Jack squirmed underneath the new contact.

Mark gently pulled away from the kiss, panting lightly, and pressed his forehead against Jack's. "Is this okay?" he asked Jack, wanting to make sure he wasn't crossing any lines for the Irish man. Jack stared back at Mark, clearly surprised at the question. Jack would've thought that the flush he felt on his cheeks and the hair plastered to his forehead with sweat might have tipped Mark off. _Apparently not._

Jack nodded quickly and pulled Mark forward by his shirt collar, colliding against his lips once more. 

Before he knew it, Jack was thrown onto the couch and Mark was on top of him, in between his legs, pinning his wrists up above his head. Jack wasn't used to not being the dominant one in bed, but he let Mark lead since he seemed to have more of an idea of what to do. Although Jack wasn't quite sure what exactly they were going to do, but he wanted to find out.

Mark began to grind up against Jack, feeling a specific hardness that he wouldn't have expected to be there yet. Strategically rubbing his own hard-on against it, Mark broke away from the kiss and looked at Jack. The first thing he noticed was those baby blues, which were blown wide in both surprise and pleasure, nervousness and passion, curiosity and lust.  _God, he's gorgeous like this._ Of course, Mark would have to mess with him a bit first.

"That for me?" Mark teased as he grinded against Jack's not-so-subtle erection. Jack bit his lip and looked the other way, too embarrassed to look at Mark.   
"Aw c'mon, Jackaboy, don't be like that," he smugly said, grinding particularly hard. To Jack's horror, he wasn't able to stifle the involuntary moan that escaped from him. "You like that?" Mark purred, making sure to keep it consistent. Jack felt his cheeks grow hotter. He didn't want to admit it, he felt too embarrassed. Jack had never felt this shy before when it came to sex; being with a man was just an entirely new experience. But he couldn't deny the fact that he didn't want it to stop- god, that was the last thing he wanted. Instead of using words, Jack brought Mark down for a kiss and began bucking his hips up in time with Mark's grinding. 

Mark smiled against Jack's mouth, he couldn't believe that this was actually happening.  He then felt shy hands finding their way underneath his shirt, which made Mark even hornier to think that Jack wanted to feel him. _He wants to touch me._ Why did that drive him crazy?

He leaned back and sat back on his shins. Keeping his eyes on Jack, Mark carefully took off of his shirt. He could Jack squirm a bit and knew he liked what he saw.

Mark leaned forward and put his hands on the waistband of Jack's jeans. "Would it be okay if I...?" Mark trailed off, gesturing towards Jack's pants. The Irish man thought for a moment and didn't say anything. 

"Jack? Is this going too fast for you...?" Mark inquired, letting go of Jack's jeans and calming down his eagerness.  
"No, but..."  
"But what?"  
"I just don't want you ta' think...that I'm...you know."  
Mark's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "That you're what?"  
Mark barely heard a shyly spoken "easy" in response. Jack sounded vulnerable, so Mark knew that what he said now was important.   
"Jack, I don't think that! And even so, it doesn't matter. It's up to us however fast or slow we want to go. We could stop now if you like, or keep going to whatever you're comfortable with. That's all that matters, that you're comfortable. Besides, if I thought that about you, then what would that make me?! I mean...well, I've...I've honestly wanted this for a long time, Jack. It's kind of embarrassing to admit, actually. So trust me, you're not 'easy' or whatever. But all that matters to me is that you only do what you want to."  
  


"Yeah, with all that noise you've been making at night, I could tell you've been wantin' aaaallllll this," Jack teased, gesturing toward himself.   
"Oh shut up!!" Mark exclaimed as they both started laughing. Jack couldn't help but notice how nice it was to be able to laugh with someone in a situation like this. _It feels so...comfortable._ Jack knew deep down that he had wanted it for a long time, too. 

"Mark?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I...I don't think I want ta' go 'all' the way...I mean, I'm not ready for that yet, but...the little man downstairs still really wants do sooome stuff with ya, so ya best not deny him," Jack said with a smirk.  
Mark smiled deviously. "Your wish is my command, sir," he stated with an over-exaggerated bow. He looked down at the bulge in Jack's pants."But I'm not sure I would call him 'little," he added before working down Jack's zipper.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as some of you may have noticed, it's been a little over two weeks since i last posted. And I sincerely apologize for that, I'm doing an over-the-summer class that has been taking up a lot of time. I also had a bit of writer's block after the last chapter, and so I wanted to wait until I could overcome it and produce a chapter that I'm proud of rather than force out a crappy chapter that I didn't like. I think it was worth it :) And I hope you guys liked those two paragraphs from first Jack's perspective and then Mark's when they are looking into each other's eyes. I wanted them to be similar to show that both of them have similar feelings towards each other and yet because of totally opposite reasons. I'm happy with how they turned out :) This is also the longest chapter that I've written so far, which I'm pretty proud of, aaaand I even had to cut it short and on that kind of cliffhanger for 'lengthness' sake. Buuuut that means I'm already working on the next chapter!  
> Thank you guys for being patient with me and as always I hope you enjoy it!! ;) :)


	8. The One Where They Do the Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some "fun" times unfold as Mark and Jack explore some uncharted territory. Before Jack remembers something kinda important, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGIVE ME, HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL  
> AP LITERATURE HAS BEEN TAKING MY TIME BUT I AM TRYING  
> PLEASE TAKE THIS SMUT AS AN APOLOGY AHHH

Jack shivered at the feeling of the cold air on his cock once Mark had managed to pull down his jeans and boxers.  
It had all happened so fast to Jack. One minute he was learning to accept himself and his preferences, the next Mark Fischbach was stripping him down.

But god, he was not complaining.

Mark was a great guy. If there was any guy he wanted to experiment with, it was him. And by some amazing miracle, Mark wanted to do this with him.

It was crazy. _How long had Mark wanted this? How long has he though about-_

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by Mark experimentally licking a stripe up the underside of Jack's cock. "O-oh fuck!!" Jack yelled out. Mark looked up at him and smiled deviously as he continued his ministrations. "You need ta give me a warnin' or somethin', ya can't just- " Jack started, but soon was cut off by the Korean-German swirling his tongue around the tip. Jack reflexively bucked his hips up at the sensation, but soon found himself pinned down by two rough hands on his hips. "You're going to have to stay still, Sean," Mark spoke in a husky voice that sent chills down Jack's spine. Hearing his real name in that deep, sexy voice made his cock twitch in desperation.

This was a completely new side of Mark that Jack had never seen. After more thinking about it than he'd like to admit, he had always figured that if he got sexual with another man he himself would be the dominant one. But he sure as hell was open to trying new things.

Before Jack could even process what was happening, he found his cock engulfed in the warm wetness of Mark's mouth. "M-Mark-!" 

He widened his eyes in pleasure as he felt Mark take him all the way down. "When-when did you learn ta'-" Mark's grip tightened on Jack's hips, signalling him to shut up and just enjoy it. The hint was taken, and all Jack could do was tangle his fingers in thick, black hair as the Korean-German picked up the pace and fell into steady rhythm on his cock. The Irish man laid back  and dissolved into a euphoric puddle. 

After what felt like an eternity to Jack, he tapped Mark's shoulder desperately. "Mark, you might want to stop," he managed. 

Mark hadn't seemed to register his request and kept going. "Mark, s-stop!!" Jack yelped.

Mark pulled off of his cock gently with a confused look. "Something wrong?"

Jack couldn't help but notice how caring Mark's voice had suddenly turned. 

"Um...I was just gonna- you know."

Mark raised his eyebrows expectantly, prompting the Irish man to continue. Jack sighed. 

"I was getting close, Mark."

"Wha- why'd you stop me?!" Mark questioned, clearly bewildered.

"I-I didn't know where you wanted it to end up!" Jack blurted. "Me last girlfriend didn't like the taste of...'it,' and so I had always had to warn her, and I dunno what it'd be like for you." Mark nodded and let out a deep a chuckle. 

"Well, how about you let me try it then?" 

Without waiting for a response, Mark quickly engulfed Jack's cock in his mouth once more, this time sucking harder and faster. Jack let out a gasp at the sudden onset of pleasure, writhing and moaning yet again.

Mark desperately sucked Jack's cock, hollowing his cheeks and trying his absolute best to give Jack the best god damn blowjob of his life. Sure, Mark was new at this, but he was going to do the best that he could. He had dreamed of this moment for what felt like forever, and despite the sore jaw he was developing, he planned on doing this well.

Soon Jack felt himself getting close to orgasm again, and he tried his best not to buck up into Mark's mouth. Mark was still new at this, and he didn't want to make it too hard for him. Although, something else was already too hard for him. (sorry not sorry, yep that was awful, I know).

As Jack got closer to the edge, his fingers tightened into fists in Mark's hair. Before he knew it, Jack was arching his back, desperate and whiny for release. He was hot, sweaty, and moaning uncontrollably, but he didn't give a fuck. All he knew was that he needed to come - _now._

Jack's moans became a stream of nonsense flowing out of his mouth. "Oh my god - Mark! Fuck, fuck, don't stop please please oh please don't stop oh my fuck-"  
With a hard thrust into Mark's mouth, Jack came harder than he had in ages. His eyes were screwed shut tight and his head dizzy from the intensity. 

Slowly but surely, Jack came down from his orgasmic high with heaving breaths. He glanced down at Mark, who was smiling back up at him. He had a bit of come still dripping down his chin.

"That's so fuckin' gross man," Jack said teasingly as he reached forward the substance off of Mark's mouth.   
"Hey, it's yours, not mine," Mark replied.   
"Weeell, speaking of yours...," Jack said as his eyes trailed down toward Mark's crotch.

His eyes widened at what he found. _A big wet spot._

"Wait, did you already - ?"

"N-no!" Mark interjected. "I mean, well, I did, but while I was doing - ," Mark made a motion much like sucking a dick,  "I was also - ," Mark made a gesture that simulated palming himself through his jeans.

Jack couldn't help but giggle. Mark turned away, unmistakably flustered.  
"Oh, no, Mark, I didn't mean ta laugh at ya!" Mark still refused to make eye contact with the green-haired man. "Really! I think it's kinda hot," Jack said as he leaned forward to lift Mark's chin up with his hand.

Brown eyes met blue eyes, and Jack leaned forward to kiss him. A solid, simple kiss.

They pulled away grinning at each other, slowly allowing their giddy smiles turn into laughter.

"We're ridiculous," Jack said between laughs. Mark shook his head amidst his chuckles and gently stood up. He grabbed Jack's clothes from the floor and threw them at him.

"Go put on your clothes, you idiot, and I'll be back after it take care of...this," Mark said, looking down at his dick as if it had betrayed him as he walked out of the room. 

Jack laughed to himself as he stood up and began putting his legs into his boxers. He was in the middle of zipping up his jeans when he thought about what hell it was going to be to try to pack all of this clothes back up in his suitcase. His suitcase. _My suitcase._ Jack slowly remembered a horrifying thought. 

_I have to leave soon._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time ever writing Septiplier, (my first fic on here ever, actually XD), so feedback is welcomed! I have some plans for these next few chapters, but of course not everything is set in stone. If you have any ideas, leave 'em in the comments below!  
> Also, the rating on this may get raised depending on where this will all lead... ;) XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!! ^_^ :D


End file.
